


Crash Into Me

by irolltwenties (Shenanigans)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Future Fic, I needed soft boys being soft, M/M, Soft Boys, WAFF, here there be beagles, lots of waff, so have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shenanigans/pseuds/irolltwenties
Summary: Michael always slept closest to the wall, making sure to wake Alex up each night when he came to bed. Sometimes just clambering over him and settling back to let him mutter and curl around his back. Sometimes just clambering to straddle his hips and coax him awake with warm kisses that Alex would hum into as his fingers caught at Michael’s hips with a rough squeeze. After, Michael stayed awake, listening to the long sleep warm breaths against the back of his neck, the way Alex’s fingers would curl a little, scratching at his stomach.





	Crash Into Me

Michael Guerin is trapped. He’s trapped, legs caught and he could call out for help, but then he’d wake up his captor. Instead, he cracks his eyes open and yawns widely, body shaking as he moves his arms to stretch over his head- a luxury now that he’s out of the Airstream and it’s tiny twin mattress caught between the closet and the sink. He glances down, brows twitching at Wentz. The beagle was stretched out sideways on his back, paws twitching in the air and somehow across both his ankles. “Stop stealing the blankets you dick,” he muttered, voice sleep rough and the dog didn’t even crack an eye.

The light was still thinking about crawling into the bedroom, weak and watery. He always slept closest to the wall, making sure to wake Alex up each night when he came to bed. Sometimes just clambering over him and settling back to let him mutter and curl around his back. Sometimes just clambering to straddle his hips and coax him awake with warm kisses that Alex would hum into as his fingers caught at Michael’s hips with a rough squeeze. After, Michael stayed awake, listening to the long sleep warm breaths against the back of his neck, the way Alex’s fingers would curl a little, scratching at his stomach. 

Alex was always up first, dressing in the dark for a six am PT call. He’d slip out of bed and Michael would pretend it didn’t wake him up every time. He liked watching Alex’s shoulders as he slipped on the sock for the prosthetic. He liked the way his hair stuck straight up in the back, the levidity lines creasing his face where he’d slept hard on the pillow. He liked to see the little marks of his fingerprints still red on Alex’s skin. He was half hard by the time Alex was fingering the sleep out of the corners of his eyes, slipping his glasses on and staring blankly at the floor. Manes didn’t wake up easily anymore. He crashed hard and pulling out of the sleep warm tangle of them always took him a shower, two cups of coffee, and a ridiculous amount of stubborn will. 

The bed creaked when he pushed to his feet, holding on to the headboard for balance as he slipped the crutch on. He left it by the front door, but until then he’d amble around the house with a three legged beat, boxers low on his hips and just a long line of his soft skin picking up the dawn light. He’d glow and Michael would have to stop himself from reaching out to pull him back by the elastic, from reaching up into the loose leg of his boxers to touch at him, to *taste* him. Alex first thing in the morning was an emotional creature, splashing broad strokes across the sheets. He was always a little wilder, a little rougher before he’d forced himself awake. Michael wouldn’t be able to save his curls those mornings, needing to just take a shower and detangle during the cowash.

Michael likes that Alex is a little clumsy in the mornings and too tired to be cranky when Michael reaches out with his gift to keep him upright when the toe of his prosthetic catches on the floor boards. He likes that he can beat Alex to the coffee maker every morning just by thinking about it. He loves that he can hear the way Alex thanks him from the kitchen when he floats him his favorite mug. He doesn’t have to leave the sheets, leave the tangle around his hips or the pillow that smells like Head and Shoulders shampoo and something indescribably _Alex_. He likes the days that he pulls himself out of bed to pad naked through the cabin and watch Alex sip his coffee, hip against the kitchen sink and both hands clutching the mug like a lifeline as he sipped. He liked the way those tortoise-shell glasses would steam up a little, the way Alex’s stomach moved when he breathed. He liked the way he always canted a little to the left. He loved him. He loved him so much that the days Alex was late were always his fault. 

When Alex was sleep warm and flushed from the shower, hair black wet bird spikes and just standing in their kitchen Michael Guerin knew. It wasn’t that rabbit hearted first love. It wasn’t shock and awe. It wasn’t desperate anymore, clutching and white knuckled like a fist.

This was glacial, a shift in tectonics that was slowly going to crush his heart sweet between the unstoppable physics of it. It was gravity. It was falling. It wasn’t a theory anymore. It was mornings of Alex Mane’s in his bed. It was evenings of bickering over the dishes or making out so hard the beers in the fridge rattled when Alex surged up to kiss him- to shut him up. It was their dog running endless idiotic circles in the front yard with Alex sliding a hand along Michael’s thigh where they sat.

This was the automatic squeeze of his heart. This was the blood in his veins. 

Michael Guerin is in love. He’s in it, waist deep and sinking like a stone into something warm and real. He’s waking up in their bed. He’s waking up in their house. He’s waking up to their dog. He’s waking up to _them_. It wasn’t difficult in the end, this crash landing.

It wasn’t the first he’d survived after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come flail with me 


End file.
